Frozen Kagome
by shard finder
Summary: Kagame is left out in the cold for way too long and because of it, she suffers from an extreme case of hypothermia. Due to it, Inuyasha has to be in a very uncomfortable situation.


**FROZEN KAGOME**

The cold was intense as the group continued walking up the mountain. The numbing cold was all she could think about as she tried to focus on putting on foot in front of the other. It turned cold quickly and though she was wrapped in his Kimono, she couldn't feel her legs, toes, nose, ears, hands and fingers. She was shivering so hard that her teeth were chattering and she bit her lip in order to keep the nose from reaching the half-demon. The ice clung to her eyelashes, which caused it hard to see and focus on anything else. She felt her feet stumble, her body land in the soft snow, but she no longer had the energy or the care to lift herself back up.

Inuyasha was shocked as he saw Kagome fall and remain frozen. It had slowly gotten colder with the change of the seasons but the snowstorm on the mountain was unusual at this time of year. Kagome had been completely caught unprepared and in order to provide her some warmth, Inuyasha insisted that she wore his kimono. Dressed only in his white undershirt, he felt the cold intensely and even his strength was starting to fade.

As Kagome fell, the snow caught her and cradled her. It was an ethereal sight as her eyes closed and the snow blanketed her. She looked like a snow angle.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice rang out breaking his thoughts. Shaking his head, he realized that he had pushed the humans too far and he had to get out of this situation. He glanced at Miroku and Sango and glanced back at Kirara.

"We need to get out of this snow."

"But Naraku…" Miroku started even though he was relieved to turn back. The cold was biting and he was afraid that he was fading as well.

"We can find another way." Sango said as she turned and climbed on Kirara with Miroku behind her. His body was cold and he placed a hand around Sango's waist pulling her into him. There was nothing flirtatious about his movement, so Sango didn't slap him. A few seconds later, feeling better, he couldn't resist touching her delectable bottom and got slapped for it.

A few seconds after returning to a town at the bottom of a valley, they were happy to be warm and a few minutes later, Inuyasha arrived with Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha was shocked when she didn't open her eyes. He could feel his heart stop as he looked at her pale face. Her eyelashes laying against her cheeks, her lips broken and bleeding from her biting them. He didn't feel the slight weight of Shippo as he jumped onto his shoulder, his concerned eyes looking into the pale face of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome?"

Miroku had glanced back at the question and started at the young Priestess's pale face. Her long eyelashes laid against her cheek, her body cold.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha said in panic as he felt his heart hurt. She was too still, she barely seemed to be alive.

"She's frozen. Quickly we need to get to a village." Miroku said in alarm. Shippo leapt down and curled up on her heart to try to deliver some warmth. Holding her bridal style to not disrupt Shippo, he took off. He could smell a village close enough.

"Hold on, Kagome! I'll get you there!"

It seemed like hours, but most likely it was just minutes before arriving at the village. At first glance, the village looked similar to that of Kaede's. Sighing with relief, Inuyasha ran up the first man that he saw.

"I need a healer, quick!" He growled at the man. When the man took too long to respond, he growled deeper. "You better tell me if you know whats good for you…" Inuyasha winced with pain as Miroku's staff came down on his head.

"I apologize for Inuyasha's rude behavior but our friend is sick and needs help immediately."

The man glanced at Kagome and pointed to a hut not too far from them. Inuyasha, without thanking the man moved with all speed towards the hut. He approached it and the scents and look of it made him once again think of Kaede. Upon entering the hut, he saw an older lady leaning back studying an herb.

Inuyasha was unsure what to say.

"What do you want? Surely you didn't barge in just to watch an old woman study her herbs."

Inuyasha blinked before glancing back at Kagome. The hut was warm, but Kagome didn't look any better.

"Excuse our entrance, Grandmother, but our friend is very sick." Miroku spoke up as he just entered at the end of the Hag's speech.

"Well well polite one are you.. Let me see her." She said as she gestured for them to move closer.

Inuyasha walked over to her and knelt with Kagome on his lap.

"Well you let her almost died didn't you? This woman is close to death."

Inuyasha growled but he felt his heart clamp at the woman's words. Close to death kept floating through his mind.

"First thing first, everyone out. Speak with Askuki, she will show you your rooms for the night. I will take care of the woman."

Miroku and Sango turned towards the door but Inuyasha remained with her in his arms. Michiko glanced at him and knew immediately that he loved her and he wouldn't leave.

"Inuyasha…"

"He can stay. " She said but glanced at the fox pup, "Go on Pup." She said and went to pick him up.

"Wh..Why can't I stay."

Michiko sighed with frustration. "Go on Pup!" she said with a bite in her voice but it worked. Jumping off the girl, he leapt onto the young Monk's shoulders and they walked out.

Michiko started gathering what she would need, including starting a fire to heat a pot of water.

"You there…Inuyasha is it? You might as well help instead of standing there looking handsome. Come here." At his obvious hesitation to place the young woman down, she snapped with irritation. "I said hurry up. She won't get any worse in the next few minutes." He blushed slightly and put her down gently before moving to help the Wisewoman.

The old healer was piling sticks in to a shallow area in a room off her main one. It was a small but deep fire pit in the middle of the room and it was already semi warm in this room without any fire. She continued to moving pieces from woodpile to this room until Inuyasha helped, bringing large pieces of wood to put into the pit.

"That's enough for now. Thank you." She said as she sat down to get a fire started. Once started, she glanced at the half-demon.

"There is a tub in another room. Could you bring it here?"

Inuyasha went to find the tub. He was surprised by how light it was. Bringing it in the room with the healer, she instructed him to put it over the fire pit.

When he hesitated, she snapped at him "Do you think your Priestess is the first one to come here now put the tub down over the fire." Once he did and he filled it with water from the well, Michiko returned to the room with the Priestess.

"I need you to hold her so I can remove her wet clothes."

When the half-demon's face flushed pink, she shook her head.

"You better get comfortable, you're going to be doing more than seeing her naked, young'un. If you are not uncomfortable, you may leave."

Inuyasha glanced at the woman and shook his head. No it was his fault, she was like this, and he would stay. He picked up Kagome and held her.

"Okay sit down cross-legged, ok good, put her in your lap, good and hold her forward slightly."

Once Inuyasha complied, the healer whisked off Kagome's top but paused at her bra.

"I've never seen such an undergarment like this. Do you know how to get this off?" she asked the young man.

At his extremely surprised expression and heated cheeks, she took that as a no.

"Hmm, I suppose I could always ask the monk."

She kept her smile to herself as he glared at her using a claw he sliced the thing off of the young Priestess in one motion.

"Not the first time you've done that huh?" The Healer asked with a smile as Kagome's breasts busted free. Michiko has to admit that the young woman had a nice pair of breasts and she chuckled as she heard her protector growl.

"Stand up and wrap your arms around her middle. Come now! Hurry up. These wet clothes have to come off."

Once Inuyasha complied, off came Kagome's skirts and underwear. His face was as red as his kimono but when he glanced down at her, concern outweighed anything else. He could tell from the pallor of her skin, that she was in fact close to death. Inuyasha gently picked her up in his arms.

"Good go put her in the tub." Michiko said as she turned to get things that they would need. Again, Inuyasha hesitated.

"Now boy!"

Inuyasha wondered if the woman was crazy. As he walked back into the small room with the tub, he was amazed. The room was set up that the fire pit was low enough that it could heat the water in the tub and not boil it. When Inuyasha tested it, he guessed that it was most likely a few degrees cooler than the hot springs that they like to go too and by doing it this way, the water wouldn't cool. He shook his head slightly as he placed Kagome in the tub. Inuyasha's eyes roamed over the young Priestess, going to her face, her breasts and lower. He always thought that the first time he would be alone with her naked, it would not be in this type of situation.

Michiko walked in and handed him a rag. On the water, she placed some medicinal herbs.

"Okay. I want you to rub her skin everywhere. We have to restore circulation."

Inuyasha froze, starting at her like she lost her mind. As Michiko got to work, she realized that she was the only one doing it.

"If you don't want to lose her…get over it and do as I say!"

He blushed but got to work. Gently but firmly, he started rubbing her skin to restore circulation, although he will never get the feel of it out of his mind. His hands touched her everywhere, her arms, her breasts, her legs, close to her…nether region. At first he was incredibly embarrassed but after awhile he realized that she was breathing slightly easier, her skin was slowly becoming more pink.

"Okay, that's enough. The bath seems to work every time. She is back from the dead but still need to be warm and that's where you come in. This night is not going to be very comfortable for you, I'm afraid."

Inuyasha glanced at the old woman. After emptying out the tub and refilling it (might as well still use the fire that was starting to burn low), Inuyasha dried off and carried Kagome into another part of the house. This room was slightly bigger, again with a firepit, this one larger, in the middle in the room. After carrying in most of the Wise Woman's firewood stack, she made him drink two cups of water, go to the bathroom if needed and then told him to strip.

"What did you say you old hag?" He spit at her.

"You don't have to but you'll thank me if you do." She said and left the room to gather blankets. Due to the mountain being close, she had treated many cases of almost death caused by the cold over the years. Due to that she gathered and made furs, blankets and quilts.

Returning the room with Inuyasha, she placed multiple furs down close to the fire. There was bear rug already on the floor and she placed a few more on top to make sure that the Priestess couldn't feel any cold from the ground, although it would most likely be the half-demon who would be sleeping there with the Miko on top.

"Alright Inuyasha, you have three options. One. Get naked and lay on furs with the Priestess on top of you and I'll cover you with more furs, quilts and blankets. The reason for this is body heat is one of the best ways to heat someone up. The reason for you to be naked is because it's going to be hot as hell for you so the less you're wearing the better you are. Two. Keep your clothes on and lay on the furs with the Priestess on top of you. Three. Don't lay with the Priestess and leave."

Michiko went to walk out of the room. "Y…You really think it'll help her get better faster if I…lay with her."

She turned back towards him. "I know it will. Humans and demons produce a lot of heat, especially males, and by having her lay on you, she will be surrounded by it. If you decide to do it, lay with her over there on those furs, and cover yourself with this one. It's very soft and will protect you from other blankets that I will put on you." She placed the fur down.

Inuyasha couldn't tell what animal it came from but the woman was right, it was soft. He walked over to Kagome and knelt down beside her. Her body was no longer cold but it wasn't warm either. She was still very very sick. After sighing, he picked up the Priestess and laid her down on the furs. After glanced towards the door and took off his clothes and laid them on the clothesline that was hung up in the corner of the room. Although he would rather die than admit it, it was nice to be out of his wet clothing. After picking up the fur that the woman told him, he laid on his back, moving his arm out to the side, he pulled Kagome to his side before wrapping his arm around her. He moved her, so her head was cradled on his shoulder, her hand on his chest and his knee in between hers. He hoped that she was at least comfortable. She usually slept on her side and she mostly on her side and slightly on her stomach. He then shook out the fur and laid it over the two of them.

Michiko walked back in after giving the half-demon a few minutes to decide. She saw that he had taken her advice and was laying on the furs with the Miko laying over him. Although his cheeks were flushed, he didn't say anything.

"I'm going to put furs, blankets and quilts over you. It's going to be very hot for you. I'll come in periodically to give you water and wash your face."

"Keh. Don't worry about me, old woman." He said.

"I worry about everyone half-demon." She responded. At the look of surprise he gave her, she knelt by him.

"You're doing a good thing for your friend and you need to be looked after too, no matter how tough you are." She said as she reached her hands under his head and tried to remove his hair. "Sit up for me, would you?"

"W..what are you trying to do?" Inuyasha asked flushing slightly as he sat up exposing his and Kagome's chests. He could feel her shiver in his arms.

"Getting your thick hair from behind your back and neck." She responded as she scooped the hair into her hands, after she made sure she had it all, she told him to lay back down. After doing so, she went to put the fur back over them

"You're a good-looking one, your Priestess is lucky." Michiko told him, keeping her voice low. Keh and a blush was her response. She could feel the trembling of the blankets, indicating that the Priestess was shivering. That was a good sign, it showed that her body was starting to recognize that she was cold. Turning she put more and more blankets on them.

Inuyasha felt like he was on fire, he was so hot. Although he would never admit it, he was glad that he followed the old woman's advice and took off his clothes and that she removed his hair from his back. No matter how hot he was, he was relieved that he could feel the warmth coming back to Kagome and her breathing turning back to normal sleeping.

At first he refused to sleep. He was afraid that there would be a turn for the worst, so he was awake deep into the night. Michiko came in again to rub a cold damp cloth over his face and neck, making sure that she did the back of his neck. The first time she did this, he snapped at her but now he allowed it since it helped to cool him down. She also had brushed his hair and put it in a braid and she rubbed it also with the damp cloth.

Michiko also checked Kagome constantly to see how was she doing and a few times she sat her up to pour water or medicinal herbs down her throat. Inuyasha would never admit it, but he liked and trusted this woman. She was matter of fact, no nonsense and knew what she doing.

The night was long but eventually Inuyasha slept due to Michiko

"Go to sleep, Inuyasha. You won't do anyone any good staying awake."

"Keh"

She gently started rubbing his temples. At first he growled but then his eyes started closing. Even though she could feel him fighting her.

"I will wake you if there is any change. Get some sleep. All will be well."

After a few minutes, she knew he couldn't stay awake any longer and he slept fitfully with dreams of losing Kagome and not being able to save her. At one point he felt gentle hands in his hair and he could feel her weight against it. That was when his dreams turned into something else. In his dreams, he admitted to her that he loved her and she opened herself to him and when they finally came together…well the blush on his cheeks, his panting and his sweat wasn't all just from the heat.

Kagome felt warm and happy. She knew the smell of the man that she slept on and it was the man that she loved…

Wait…slept on!

What…What happened last night?

Kagome's eyes popped open and Inuyasha's sleeping face met her gaze. His eyes were closed and his breathing quiet. She could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead and he was panting slightly. She glanced around the room and saw the roaring fire and the mass of blankets that her and Inuyasha were under. She closed her eyes and reopened them and the same sight greeted her.

The weirdest thing was they…she was…they were naked! She could feel Inuyasha's body against hers. She could feel every part of his masculine form. She had felt it before when she rode on his back but this was…different. This was skin-to-skin contact! Her hand was on his chest, his hand holding hers, her head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her back, resting on her waist. Only to herself, would she admit that she had dreamed of this, had wondered what it would feel like to wake up in his arms and she liked it…no she loved it. She closed her eyes, nestled intohim slightly and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, she woke up a second time and this time drowsy golden eyes filled her vision.

"In..Inuyasha!" She squealed slightly but then again she felt so peaceful, happy and warm.

"I…I can explain!" He said quickly.

"This young man saved your life, Priestess. I was the one who told him to sleep naked with you." Kagome moved her face slightly to see an older woman.

The older woman met her eyes and nodded slightly towards her. "It's good to see you awake, young Priestess."

Kagome still felt so sleepy but she thanked the healer. The healer smiled, checked Kagome and Inuyasha and then left the two alone for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Inuyasha."

"Don't apologize, Kagome! It was my fault. I was the one who forced you up the mountain after Naraku."

Kagome knew that Inuyasha would blame himself and there wasn't much that she could do about it. She nuzzled him again and not quite sure why, she kissed his collarbone. She just wanted him to feel better and wanted him to know that she didn't blame him.

"K…Kagome!" He said shocked as he felt her mouth on his collarbone.

He turned his head to the side and her head came up. His golden eyes bore into her brown ones. He was just so happy that they were opened and she had more color to her cheeks. He started leaning down slowly towards her.

Outside, Miroku glanced in the window. Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder but the monk quickly moved him so he couldn't see.

"I want to see!"

"You're too young to see this!"

A/N: I read something similar to this in a romance book so I decided while I had a fever to put Kagame and Inuyasha in this situation. If you would like me to expand on the kissing scene and see where it goes...please review, comment and let me know.


End file.
